


The Fourth of July Party

by Desirae



Series: Love You For Always [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Possessive husbands, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: Dean took the envelope from Cas’ hand, pulling out the invitation he had already looked at.“Oh, yeah. I was expecting this,” Dean said and Cas raised his brows. “Sam says they do this every 4th of July.  Roman’s company rents out the whole floor in some schmaltzy hotel on the waterfront. Throws a fancy party where everyone watches the fireworks from the roof.“Huh.” That actually sounded...kind of fun.  He rarely got to see Dean dressed up unless it was for one of Cas’ work functions. Castiel trailed his fingers across Dean’s sun-warmed skin, enjoying the way his pulse visibly jumped. “So, you want to go?”The one where Dean &Castiel attend a fourth of July party with an ... interesting theme.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love You For Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757716
Comments: 51
Kudos: 259





	The Fourth of July Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Back again, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my teapot/parabatai Bek for being my angel radio on this one <3

“Hey, babe?” 

Dean looked up from where he was waxing his Baby. Castiel bit his lip, as he unabashedly stared at his husband’s shirtless chest, muscles flexing as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm. Dean winked at him knowingly, and Castiel rolled his eyes. _Jackass._ Like he wasn’t supposed to ogle at all that tanned, freckled skin when it was on such glorious display, bowed legs shown to their finest in a pair of very short, cut-offs.

“What’s up, Sweetheart?” Dean said, deliberately pitching his voice lower, and Castiel let out a rough rumble of laughter.

“You’re ridiculous,” Castiel said as he leaned against the doorjamb of the garage, not stepping into the hot sun of the driveway, as he tapped the thick envelope in his hand.

“I’m adorable,” Dean countered, tossing the rag he was using on the hood of the car, before he ambled over to Cas, angling for a kiss. Castiel grinned at Dean’s- _okay, yes_ -adorable pout, when Cas blocked his lips with the envelope.

“Did you see we got something from the Romans?” Castiel felt himself scowl, just saying their names. It was like living next to Mrs. Kravitz. The blatant gawking had tapered off and morphed into sappy behavior, such as cooing whenever she saw Castiel and Dean together. His husband thought it was hysterical. Cas found it annoying.

_“Dude, she’s shipping us,” Dean said with a laugh, as he and Castiel hauled groceries into the house._

_“What are you talking about,” Castiel frowned as he unloaded eggs, yogurt, and turkey bacon from the bag. “Since when?”_

_“Um, probably since the night you fucked the hell out of me on the balcony,” Dean said with a leer, and Castiel flushed. At the time, Cas hadn’t thought about their neighbors; how could he when he had been so drunk on Dean?_

_“So, what? Reality made you less hot?” Castiel asked teasingly, and Dean poked him in the side._

_“Nah. We’re still hot, but now we’re her token gay couple friends. You know, the ones she’ll mention at lunch, with the real housewives of Boston.”_

_“Right, right,” Cas scoffed. “What color should you paint your spa room? Wait, let me call my neighbors. They’re gay.” Castiel mocked whispered._

Dean took the envelope from Cas’ hand, pulling out the invitation he had already looked at.

“Oh, yeah. I was expecting this,” Dean said, and Cas raised his brows. “Sam says they do this every 4th of July. Roman’s company rents out the whole floor in some schmaltzy hotel on the waterfront. Throws a fancy party where everyone watches the fireworks from the roof.

“Huh.” That actually sounded...kind of fun. He rarely got to see Dean dressed up unless it was for one of Cas’ work functions. Castiel trailed his fingers across Dean’s sun-warmed skin, enjoying the way his pulse visibly jumped. “So, you want to go?”

Dean shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but Castiel could see him fighting back an excited grin. “Well, it _is_ a free hotel in Boston on the 4th of July. I’m sure it could be _a little_ fun.”

“I’m sure it could be,” Castiel conceded, trailing his fingers down Dean’s chest, feeling smug when he felt his stomach muscles quiver. “Are Sam and Jo going?”

Dean dragged his gaze up from where he had been watching Cas’ fingers inch ever closer to the waistband of his denim shorts, toying with the button, completely distracted. Castiel laughed, and Dean rolled his eyes at the knowing smirk on his face.

“When did you become such a tease, sweetheart?” Dean asked, with a whine in his voice that had Castiel chuckling darkly.

“You love it,” Castiel said, and Dean tipped his head back on a laugh. 

“Yeah, I do,” and this time when Dean tried to claim a kiss, Castiel let him.

* * *

“Wow,” Dean said, eyes wide as he surveyed the opulent ballroom. It was four stories high, with floor to ceiling glass windows overlooking the water. “Roman enterprises sure knows how to throw a party.”

Dean wasn’t wrong, Castiel observed. There were long tables covered in silky blue cloth. Each held a centerpiece made out of fiberoptics that looked like fireworks exploding, colors changing, and shimmering brightly. Spiraling strings of fairy lights dangled from the high ceiling, mirroring the LED floor lights that made it look as though the guests were walking across a sea of stars.

“Better than the purple disaster that was our high school reunion,” Castiel said, earning a chuckle from his husband.

“You mean _your_ high school reunion,” Dean said pointedly. “Damn, that was a fun night.”

Castiel leaned in to steal a kiss from Dean’s lips, savoring his taste, flavored with scotch and strawberries.

They stood next to the open bar, sipping Glenfiddich and people watching. They’d already had a beautiful sit-down dinner consisting of butter-poached lobster tails and filet mignon, washed down with champagne that cost more than Castiel’s paycheck. Dessert had been a strawberry shortcake trifle that Dean moaned pornographically over, making Castiel wish he could fast forward to the end of the night, with Dean under him, over him, Cas didn’t care which, so long as he was naked.

Sam and Jo were on the dance floor, swaying to some soft-rock the DJ was playing. Aside from Charlie, who Castiel didn’t even realize had been invited until he and Dean arrived, they knew no one, outside of their hosts. Apparently, Cas’ spitfire of a cousin had won Eve over when they met at the Barbecue and wrangled an invitation. Castiel had been surprised at the warm welcome Dick had given them, appearing genuinely happy that Cas and Dean had accepted the invitation. They had been introduced to countless people, most dressed in extravagant finery; women in jewels and sequins, men in tuxedos and wingtips. 

There was Crowley, who owned Gabriel’s favorite bar. He seemed kind of smarmy; the way his eyes roamed over Dean’s body had Castiel staring him down in challenge. Of course, that had only amused Dean, until Dick’s second in command, Bartholomew, introduced himself with nothing but eyes for Cas. 

_“Not so funny, now, is it, baby?”_ Castiel had smirked, when Dean had practically latched onto him like a barnacle, giving the tall blonde man his best Blue Steel until he walked away.

Castiel let his eyes roam over his husband, looking casually elegant, as though he just walked off of a runway at fashion week. He wore a moss green button-down open a the collar that highlighted his expressive eyes, with a linen suit jacket paired with tapered slacks that showed off his bowed-legs deliciously. 

Dean caught his stare and waggled his eyebrows ridiculously.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a cheeky grin, knowing full well that he did, seeing as how Castiel had given his husband a very enthusiastic blowjob before they left the hotel room to join this swanky party. 

Finished with their drinks, Castiel settled against Dean, when his arm slipped around Cas’ waist. He shivered a bit when Dean’s lips cruised along the side of his neck, and Castiel tipped his head slightly without thought, to give him access.

“You smell delicious, sweetheart,” Dean said, nosing at Cas’ hairline, fingers playing with the edge in Cas’ navy suit jacket. “Apples and earth,” he murmured. 

Castiel turned into him, Dean holding him in a swaying embrace where they stood. 

“You’re gorgeous, tonight,” Dean continued. “Every night, but damn if those suspenders aren’t doing it for me,” Dean said, biting his lip as he surveyed Castiel up and down. He wore a crisp, white dress shirt, under the dark blue suspenders, with a silky crimson tie that Dean had used to reel Cas in for multiple kisses while they were dressing for the evening. 

“You’re awfully sappy tonight,” Castiel said, his love’s words making him feel some kind of way.

“Shaddup. How long do we have to stay before we can go back to our room?” Dean questioned, and Castiel laughed, a husky sound made darker at the feeling of Dean’s lips grazing the shell of his ear.

“I imagine we have to make it through the fireworks at least,” Castiel managed, pulling back and putting a hand to his husband’s chest. “That was kind of the point in coming here,” Castiel pointed out drily. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean complained, but with no real heat. It really had been a pleasant evening so far. It had been nice to see Sam and Jo so relaxed instead of stressing about their wedding plans. Charlie seemed to be having a good time, as well, which was pleasing to see. Cas and Dean had been worried about her lately. Charlie’s break up with Tessa had been hard, as it always is when the crux of the problem isn’t love. She had been doing okay, but a run-in with her ex and her new girlfriend had set Charlie back. However, now as Castiel watched his cousin slink around the dance floor with a tiny, graceful redhead introduced to them as Rowena MacLeod, she seemed much better.

As the music changed, Castiel angled his face to brush a kiss across Dean’s smooth-shaven face. 

“Come dance with me out there,” he nodded to the starry dance floor. 

Castiel smiled wickedly when Dean fingered his tie, and let himself be led onto the dance floor.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Castiel chided when Dean tried to take control. “I asked you, so _I_ lead.”

Dean chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled in tight. “Yes, Professor.”

They still had an hour or so until the fireworks started, but Castiel didn’t know how long he would last, not with his husband’s sinful body pressed to his, moving slow and seductive. The strong bands of Dean’s arms clutched Castiel against his body as they rocked to the music. Castiel’s arms looped around Dean’s neck, and he sighed contentedly when their foreheads pressed together. 

They danced for a while, eventually moving nearer to Sam and Jo. Castiel laughed at the brothers’ antics as they tried to out dance-move each other on the floor. Dean and Jo were remarkably good at the Tootsie Roll, and Castiel watched his husband move with a graceful rhythm that he knew from personal experience, carried over into the bedroom. _Fuck_ , Cas was ready to be back in their plush hotel room. Sam attempted the Harlem Shake, but honestly, Castiel thought he looked like he was having a seizure, and judging by the way Jo laughed hysterically, she thought so as well. At one point, Dean busted out the Chicken Wing, a maneuver that had him pretending to throw out his back and bow out, and Castiel bent over laughing, not even pretending to be good at any of those old school moves. At some point, they had lost Charlie, but Castiel suspected she was off with the pretty tea-shop owner.

The four of them wound up back at the open bar, saying cheers with a couple of lemon drop shots. When it was close to nine, Castiel excused himself to use the restroom, and Sam and Jo headed out with the other party-goers up the back staircase to the roof, promising to save Dean and Castiel a good spot.

Castiel felt a little lightheaded and a lot flushed, from the alcohol and the low hum of arousal that always simmered between him and his husband. Castiel flushed and washed his hands, splashing some water on his face to cool his heated cheeks. They’d done nothing but dance, and still, Castiel looked debauched. Hair tousled, eyes bright with desire, and a light buzz. 

Dean was still waiting for Castiel by the bar when he returned from the bathroom; only when Castiel stepped back into the ballroom, he saw that Dean wasn’t alone. Moving closer, Cas eyed the voluptuous blonde who was lingering rather closely in his husband’s space.

“Hi there, handsome. I’m Lilith,” the woman was saying, voice dripping with honey. “Are you drinking alone tonight?”

Castiel registered the surprise on Dean’s face, mouth opening and closing like a fish, and he would have found it funny if it wasn’t so irritating. Again, Castiel was appalled at how wedding rings meant absolutely nothing to some people.

Castiel stepped forward, and Dean’s eyes flashed to his, both amused and relieved, and Cas sent him a wicked smile, before turning to the woman, with a dangerously arched brow. 

“No, Lilith. He’s not,’ Castiel bit out, wondering if she were related to Eve as they looked a little similar. He glanced across the room, but their hosts for the evening were nowhere to be found. More than likely, having already left for the rooftop.

“Does that mean you don’t want to play?” Lilith asked, coyly, and Castiel cocked his head.

For the first time, Castiel noticed that Lilith was holding something, a mason jar that looked to be filled with key cards.

“Excuse me?” he questioned, and out of the corner of his eye, Castiel could see Dean’s confusion as well, until it melted away into a look of dawning realization. Dean chuckled, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Uh, yeah, no. Thanks, but we won’t be participating in that portion of the evening.”

The woman’s kohl-lined eyes narrowed speculatively as she scanned them up and down, and asked in what Castiel assumed was meant to be a tempting tone. “Are you sure?”

Castiel still wasn’t sure what was going on, but Dean seemed all too aware, and he firmly replied, “Without a doubt.” 

There was a possessive tone to Dean’s voice that never failed to make Cas’ heart beat faster. _Yes_ , Castiel could admit. A claiming kink was definitely something they both had in common. 

Lilith shrugged. “If you change your mind, I’m room 1122,” she said and walked away, approaching the handful of other couples on the dance floor, and Castiel turned to look at his husband, flabbergasted.

“What the fuck was that?”

“An invitation for a threesome?” Dean answered, and Castiel smacked his arm.

“That, I got. The other thing, with the room cards,” Castiel asked, folding his arms over his chest defensively when Dean merely stared at him.

“Seriously?” Dean asked with an astonished laugh, and Castiel glared. “Dude, you’ve seen That 70’s Show.”

Castiel had to admit; it took him a moment. Then his eyes widened.

“We were invited to a key party?”

Dean tossed his head back, giving bark of laughter, drawing admiring eyes of the lingering guests, and Castiel found himself scowling at them.

“I bet it was Eve’s idea,” Castiel muttered. “Ships us, my ass.”

“I certainly ship your ass,” Dean said lasciviously, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Fucker,” he grumbled, and Dean laughed.

“Come on, let’s go watch the show.”

Castiel studied Dean speculatively before taking his hand. “You know, we have an excellent view from our hotel room,” he offered, and Dean's eyes lit up at the remark. “We don’t _have_ to go on the roof.

“I like the way you think, husband.”

* * *

The fireworks display was stunning, loud and bright, sizzling and whistling outside of their room’s open balcony doors.

“Do you think Sam and Jo will be upset that we didn’t show?” Dean asked, voice husky and slow and Castiel grunted in response, before leaning down to suck a bruise onto Dean’s neck, purposefully rubbing his stubble against the sensitive skin. Dean did so love being marked up. Castiel knew Dean could feel the thickness of Cas’ cock pressed against his hip, could feel his own plumping as well, but there was no hurry; happy to just melt into one another, skin against skin.

“They should know better by now,” Castiel murmured, letting his mouth slide further and further down Dean’s body, pausing to leave lovebites all over his skin. “Besides, we texted them,” Castiel said, pausing to kiss at Dean’s trembling thighs.

Dean huffed out a laugh that morphed into a keening sigh the closer Cas’ mouth got to his dick.

“Right,” Dean said, breath hitching, “ _Went to bed, have fun_.”

Castiel laughed, moving to settle between Dean’s splayed legs, getting comfortable. “Well. We are in bed, and I don’t know about them, but I am certainly having fun,” Castiel looked up at Dean, propped up with thick pillows, and winked.

Dean only laughed again, “ _Fuck_ , I love you,” he groaned, arching into Cas’ touch as he trailed his fingers up and down the crease of his thighs.

Fireworks burst behind him, but Castiel wasn’t tempted to look, not when he had his husband laid bare before him; skin flushed with arousal, freckles kissing his skin as his cock dripped prettily along his silky shaft. He couldn’t be blamed for bending down for a taste. Beneath him, Dean trembled, fingers clutching in Castiel’s hair. Cas’ tongue dipped into Dean’s slit, coaxing out more precum, and Dean whined, softly. When Castiel lifted his head, he was sure he looked a picture; hair mussed from Dean’s fingers and lips wet with Dean’s desire.

Dean shifted, sitting up, knees raised on either side of Cas. Dean tugged him forward, gliding over his arms, skating over his nipples and lingering on the mole that Castiel knew was a favorite of Dean’s to tease with his tongue. His husband’s touch was eliciting sparks on Cas’ skin, and he moved to straddle Dean’s lap, letting out a deep groan when their erections rubbed against each other.

“How do we wanna do this, sweetheart?” Dean asked, barely concealed lust only overshadowed by the love, shining in his gorgeous grass-green eyes.

“This,” Cas’ voice stuttered out, as his hips began to move. “This is good.”

Slow, unhurried movement had them sliding sinuously against one another, hands coming up to thread in each other’s hair. Castiel tipped his head back, moaning when Dean dragged his lips over his throat, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Cas’ Adam’s Apple.

Castiel yanked Dean’s head back by his silky burnt-honey hair, wanting those plump, pink lips on his own. Dipping his tongue in with a single-minded focus, Cas claimed Dean’s mouth in a deep, dark kiss. He was so lost in the moment that he nearly bit Dean’s bottom lip, hard, when he felt a slick hand wrap around both of their cocks. Castiel pulled back, noting the bottle of lube they had placed on the bed tossed haphazardly aside, and Dean winked at him, before leaning in for another kiss. The hand not stroking their slippery lengths was pressed to the small of Castiel’s back, holding him to Dean. Castiel left one arm anchored around Dean’s neck as they continued to kiss, tongues dueling filthily, as his other hand snaked down to lace with Dean’s.

They rocked together, lips breaking and coming back together in between harsh pants and grunts of pleasure. The sounds of their slick skin as they jerked each other, was an erotic accompaniment to the fireworks and litanies of _Oh, God,_ _Fuck_ , and _Faster._ Castiel’s eyes locked on Dean’s, twin expressions of love-drunk lust, making his heart stutter. Castiel felt Dean’s hand trail from it’s resting place on Cas’ lower back, down between his asscheeks. When Dean’s finger dipped into Cas hole, still a little stretched from lazy morning sex, he was done. Castiel arched, thigh muscles trembling as his cock erupted between them, thick and white.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , Cas, you’re so hot,” Dean panted raggedly as they both kept stroking, Cas’ cum adding to the slickness of the lube. Castiel groaned as he continued to pulse between them, squeezing every last drop from his spent dick. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, biting at the skin, harder than he meant to, but apparently, Dean was on board with that, coming with a harsh gasp of Cas’ name.

Despite the sticky mess between them, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean fully and continued to breathe into the crook of his neck. He smelled of leather and woodsmoke and it comforted Castiel as always. 

Dean kissed at Cas’ shoulder, languidly, as they came down, harsh breaths settling down into shuddering sighs. Castiel felt loose and pliant, but eventually, they had to move. Castiel untangled himself from their pretzel-like position. He laughed fondly, when Dean groaned, stretching his legs.

Dean stood from the bed, and Castiel was gratified to see him a little weak limbed. 

“Shut it, yoga-boy,” Dean groused, going into the bathroom to wash his hand, and Castiel glanced down at his own cum-covered palm and followed.

“I didn’t say anything,” Castiel said with a teasing smile, laughing when Dean threw a complimentary robe in his face.

“You didn’t have to, Smuggy McSmugstien.” Dean pouted, as they both pulled on the soft terrycloth. 

“Aww, poor baby. Come watch the rest of the fireworks with me, and then I’ll massage your legs.” And after, Castiel would ride Dean’s cock lazily until they were blissed out and sleepy. 

At the promise of a massage, Dean’s face lit up with a hopeful grin, and Castiel held out his hand. Dean grasped his and Castiel dragged him over to the balcony doors. Dean settled in behind Castiel; arms wrapped tightly around his waist, chin resting on Cas’ shoulder.

A kaleidoscope of colors bursts before them, and an echo of _oohs_ and _aahs_ proceed, that had Castiel laughing softly, head dropping back on Dean’s shoulder, contentedly.

“Happy 4th of July, Cas,” Dean said, with a soft kiss to Castiel’s cheek. 

“Happy 4th of July, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, a key party is something popular with swingers where you put your keys in a bowl at the beginning of a party, and whoever's key you pull out at the end of the night, you go home with.


End file.
